Natural sight seeing
by Team Throppland Member
Summary: Having two free periods in their afternoon at Shiz, Elphaba and Galinda decide to go down to the spring waterfalls; looking for a bit of aesthetic satisfaction in the landscape, however Elphaba takes a liking to a certain blonde's aesthetic appearance. STRICTLY GELPHIE, slightly smutty. Rated M


**AN:** **Hey guys! I know it's been a really long summer and I have been so busy but here's a little he shot that I thought of and felt like writing. My other story is in the works! And it's going to be a developed narrative so I will probably start working on it again soon. Anyways so basically Elphaba and Galinda have a little "happy time" well...sort of. XD anyways STRICTLY GELPHIE, slight smut. So yes Gelphie lovers, enjoy (: x**

It was mid afternoon and all of Shiz set out on their excursions in the deep outskirts of the city. The two roommates however decided to head to the springs of the infamous river, much to Elphaba's discomfort. Despite having to be near water she was happy to oblige on behalf of Galinda.

Reaching down to the west side of the springs they looked for a spot to set out their little kit. Elphaba had bought Galinda's boots from one of the Gillikin outlets. The blonde had refused to walk over cobble stones and boulders in heels or flats so they could be lead to had to be of some style of course so Gillikinese outfitters suited best. Placing the "ghastly" looking things In front of the blonde she looked at her with a sculpted brow. Galinda paid her a quizzical look in return.

"What!" Galinda said of which she thought was a bit to stern in tone. Elphaba smirked at the use of tone. A sense of mockery playing at her lips. Galinda hand come to know the realm of Elphaba's, learning a whole knew language of simple expressions and mannerisms that commenced a speech and utterance that only she could understand. The art of understanding Elphaba. Ha! What an art it was in itself.

"I can't believe I actually bought these for you. In public alone!" Galinda frowned and took them from the ground near her roommates feet and held them in a cradle like fashion as if they yearned for protection against Elphaba's look of disapproval.

"Well, it's not you who is wearing them Miss Elphaba Thropp."

"Aren't I the lucky one."

"I see you as the one missing out." With a huff the blonde strutted off, breaking a branch as she walked swiftly, using it as a hiking stick.

"Hardly," was all that escaped the emerald woman's lips. She smirked at the action and nodded her head slightly as she caught up with the blonde. "I must admit you pull them off well though."

"Don't I always dearest? After all I am Galinda...actually!... THE Galinda Upland of the the upper uplands of the-"

"Arduenna clan, blah, blah, blah I have heard it all, once is enough for my poor-" Galinda cut her off, placing a pale finger to forest green lips. The third descending's complexion turned a forest green.

"Stop with these rejoinders." Elphaba raised both her eyebrows. She was about to protest until she felt a hand squishing each side of her jaw lightly. She blushed at the contact.

"Hmm wasn't so bad was it," Galinda chirped as she strutted off again with a wink. "Keep it like that Elphie. That sharp tongue needn't come out now."

"Oh it is secluded deep within my mind...what are these absurd implications?" She watched the hypnotising rhythm of Galinda's hips as she walked, her waist swaying the slightest as if to summon her into the blonde's grasp. A seductive trick, bittersweet depending on the owners appeal of the situation on desire and lust she thought.

"What are you gawking at?" The blonde gave her a questioning look as she set down the blanket next to the springs, the water fall flowing behind her in a quiet symphony with the breeze.

"I'm looking at you funny enough."

"Funny enough I do not find it within your right to gander at me!" The emerald woman cackled lightly at that. Seeing Galinda's cheeky smile appear as she straightened out the blanket was indication that she could get away with prying the blonde a bit more.

"Funny enough I do!"

"Funny enough I disagree!" The blonde raised her eyebrows in defiance, hands on hips and a slight smirk on her rouged lips.

"Funny enough I do not!"

"Funny enough I think you should stop"

Chuckling to herself with a shake of her head in amusement she replied "Funny enough, once again, I do not!" Elphaba eyed the Frottican in front of her to see any falter and indeed she did. The droop of the blonde's shoulders and swift shake of the head told her so.

"Shut up," was Galinda's only response.

"I'm too good at coherent battling."

"How in Oz was that coherent?" The blonde scoffed as she tossed her curls.

"Simples."

"Simples?"

"I was in it."

"Oh okay then Elphaba just because you were in a battle of words it magically becomes coherent."

"Indeed it does," Elphaba crossed her arms, exerting the feel of being triumphant. Allowing her the little pleasure Galinda nodded in dismissal.

"Okay."

There was a sudden pause of silence.

"Anyhow I am going to read whilst you...well whilst you bathe I guess or whatever you do out here. Galinda tutted at her in response as she saw Elphaba climb one of the branches in a near by tree. She watched emerald legs bend to lunge forward into one of the knots in the tree in order to begin to hoist herself higher into its torso. She was amazed at how well she had climbed it and in an agile fashion to say the least.

"You really are a little lizard girl aren't you."

"Whatever way you clarify it indeed I am and don't forget it...I might just camouflage myself right here, looks like a good spot. Don't wait out for me will you."

"Oh hush you!"

Galinda could almost sense the smirk on her roommates features. Elphaba pulled herself up by one of the larger branches situated higher on the tree's body to settle herself between two of its parallel branches.

"Hang on...I laid the blanket out especially for you."

"Oh...sorry my sweet."

"Not to worry, I'll use it to put our things on. I'm going to get in."

"Do what you please my sweet."

"I will Miss Elphaba." Galinda chirped as she shimmied out of the tight bodice of her dress.

"That's alright then," feeling rather playful she kept up with her rejoinders, much to Galinda's disliking who of course tutted and strutted over towards the enclosed pool of the spring water fall. Elphaba's eyes trained to her roommates petite frame, the frottican's hips submerged upon the surface of the spring water. Galinda batted herself with the water, in attempt to cool herself down. she moaned at the feel of its touch against the surface of her skin. Elphaba swallowed at hearing the tender moan and her eyes widened at the certain feminine features of Galinda's that were beginning to show through her now translucent bathing suit. The emerald Woman could feel new awkward feelings beginning to stir. Her own pool of whirling tingles beginning to make a subtle impact like no other she may have felt before. Elphaba blushed forest green, harmonious to the landscape they were currently situated in. How inappropriate she thought the sensation was, especially In front of no other than her socialite of a roommate. Despite Elphaba's slight self indulgence Galinda was oblivious otherwise and looked up at the tree Elphaba was situated in.

"You're gawking again!"

"Am not!" Elphaba said, frowning at the acknowledgement of being caught.

" I think you will find that you are Miss Elphaba."

"Just carry on what you are doing."

"So you can get a better eyeful?" Elphaba opened her mouth to issue a rebuttal at the blonde but stopped herself.

"can...can you pass me my binoculars please." Glinda giggled at Elphaba's change of character. She knew how she was making her feel and to be honest it turned her on to see Elphaba in that state of mind and what a brilliant mind it was. It never ceased movement of its on going cogs, functioning the great fashion of Elphaba's diligence and intellect. She wondered at how such a mind could simply resign to her wishes. It was exciting to have such power over such a vast mind. Drawing herself from her thoughts she shook her feet as she placed them on the towel she had left at the edge of the spring waterfall.

As she walked over she saw Elphaba swinging her leg as she was chewing on a pip from an apple. The laces on her boots loosening. As Glinda watched this from above her head she informed her.

"you are going to loose your boot if you aren't careful."

"But I am careful you see Miss Galinda." The Frottican sighed in slight frustration.

"Why do you have to be so difficult."

"Okay I'll stop. But I must admit I do love teasing you."

"I've noticed," Galinda said with as much assertiveness as she could muster.

"It is how I show my affections Miss Galinda."

"Well I guess I should not fret then should I MISS Elphaba," the blonde raised her voice so she knew Elphaba heard her honourifics being used.

"No...you shouldn't MISS Galinda," the emerald women followed in pursuit, earning her a glare from Galinda who begun climbing the knot in the tree and raising her arm to meet Elphaba who had also begun to climb down to take the binoculars from her.

"Thank you."

"Quite alright." The frottican chuckled despite herself and jogged back with such femininity that Elphaba had to bite her tongue to stop herself from cackling. In a good attempt of doing so she drew her attention to focussing the lens in the binoculars and watched the birds in the trees. She marvelled at the starlings that flew in their gatherings. The shapes they formed as they flew together, like a lattice or formation of 3D shapes drawn in an articulate manner. She had to move her head swiftly to watch them converge into the assortments of shapes she watched them awhile longer until something else caught her eye. She watched a doe appear by the top of the waterfall. Whether it was an Animal or animal she couldn't tell until it saw Galinda.

"psssst," Elphaba tried getting Galinda's attention of who actually looked up at her to question her about the sound. Elphaba pointed behind her and in reaction she did.

"Hello little one." Galinda spoke softly to the Doe who turned her head to the side to gain eye contact from where the sound of a voice had come from.

"Do you want a Carrot?" Elphaba raised her eyebrow at Galinda's interaction with the doe (or Doe?) which seemed to be working. The doe slowly walked down the side of the waterfall edge, eating grass with each step as she came down the edge of the waterfall bank. She walked up to Galinda with less hesitation as she smelt a carrot being offered to her. Galinda made a clicking noise as if to make some sort of comfort towards the creature that happened to be simply an animal not an Animal.

"Here you go little one." The Frottican stroked the Doe as she fed her the carrot and smiled warmly at the animal. Elphaba smiled at the sight in front o her. It didn't really surprise her that Galinda was a natural with animals; they could obviously sense the good in her and that she was no possible threat to their well being. Galinda laid the rest of the carrots she had packed on the floor so the Doe could take them as she wished and indeed she did. The doe laid on her legs all nestled as she ate what she was given. Elphaba watched through her binoculars nonchalantly until her attention was drawn back to Galinda who had begun to bathe in the water. She felt her feelings stir again as she saw Galinda bend over and her breasts began to spill over her bathing suit as if only one tie was keeping them fastened under her garment. She eyed them through her binoculars and watched Galinda's pale mounds sway enticingly as she moved through the water. She bit her lip as Galinda rubbed underneath them to adjust her garment which only exposed more of her ample chest; much to Elphaba's liking. Galinda looked up at Elphaba: she acknowledged that the emerald woman wasn't looking at the doe due to her angle and position. Instead of giggling and turning away in a properly fashion she pushed her breasts together with her arms either side of them in order to pretend she was stretching. At any moment now she felt as if they were going to come out of her garment however she made sure they didn't. Teasing Elphaba was all the more fun. Galinda lowered her head so that her face was level with the lens of Elphaba's binoculars and she shook her head slowly with a clicking teeth sound as a "tut-tut".

Elphaba jumped, as she saw a magnified face tutting at her through her lens. In effect of jumping she whacked the back of her head on the trees torso. The frottican chuckled heartily at this whilst Elphaba sat there groaning as she hit her head.

"Taking another gander I see."

"I was watching the Doe."

"So my breasts are now recognised as a doe now are they...fair enough."

"I-I...well," Elphaba stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Why don't you come and take a closer look."

"B-but the water."

"You do not have to get that close if I am going to reveal them to you Elphie." Elphaba swallowed at the blonde's lowered tone. Elphaba swiftly climbed down the tree and jumped the last couple of metres which caused the Doe to walk away although she didn't run. Galinda quickly threw another carrot to her so she had something on her way and indeed she took it. Elphaba watched the deer disappear and bit her lip as she walked closer to Galinda.

"Do you want to see them Elphie?"

"Ooooh, yes Please my sweet."

"How could I deny you when you ask like that." She undid the ties on the front of her bathing suit which then loosened the whole top half of the garment. She slowly peeled the material off of her chest to which her firm, ample breasts fell from their restraints. Elphaba moaned lightly at seeing them uncovered. She noticed that the blonde's light pink nipples were erect from the coolness of the water. She could see droplets of it dripping from them and running down the rest of her breasts.

"Well? What do you think Elphie?"

"The-they...are very."

"Very what Elphie."

"You are very well endowed."

"Mmmm why thank you Elphie." She watched Elphaba wonder at the rest of her body carefully. In order to gain more of her attention she cupped her own breasts and rubbed them in circular motions, aligning her fingers over her nipples and stroking them.

"They are awfully tender sometimes." She used this as a distraction.

"I-I can only imagine my sweet." The blonde nodded in response as she touched herself. Elphaba followed Galinda's hand down her stomach, to disappearing underneath her bathing suit. The frottican ran a pale hand through her spun gold curls as she felt her centre from below her suit. She gasped as she swiftly rubbed her clitoris between two of her fingers in up and down motions, pulling gently at its hood. Elphaba watched gobsmacked at the sight of the woman she adored pleasuring herself In front of her.

"Does it excite you to watch me Elphie?" The third descending nodded her head in approval

"Very much my sweet." She kicked at the dirt beneath her feet in agitation.

"What is a matter Elphie do you wish to see what I am doing?"

"No...I wish to feel your body my sweet." That was the exact answer she was looking for and she knew Elphaba would give it to her.

" you wish to feel my body?"

"indeed." Galinda stepped closer at hearing that and shook her breasts playfully with a giggle. She then carried on touching herself with one hand on her breasts.

"It must be really frustrating not being able to touch my body...knowing that it's wet and that the water will burn you. You are completely helpless."

"It is my sweet."

"Well then."

"Well then what?"

"Pass me my towel and I shall dry myself off." Elphaba obeyed and gave it to Galinda who dried herself off in front of Elphaba. " oh how good of you to wait so patiently."

" will always wait for you my sweet."

"Come here." Elphaba heard the heady sound of lust in Galinda's voice. The blonde cupped her roommate's face between her palms and kissed her passionately of what Elphaba deepened. She invaded Galinda's mouth with her tongue and without permission; not that she needed any. Elphaba's forward ness was exciting her more and more as Elphaba tongued her mouth with dominance. Galinda moaned in response to this and gasped as Elphaba bit her bottom lip and slowly soothed the spot she bit with her tongue. As she glided her tongue along the blonde's lip she growled silently to herself as she pulled her into her grasp more. In doing so she ran her tongue all the way along the left side of Galinda's collarbone to her neck to the side of her chin with open mouthed kisses placed at every spot she covered.

"Sweet Oz Elphie." Galinda said breathlessly as she felt Elphaba beginning to feel her waist, on the verge of her behind. She felt a smack on her bottom go as quick as it came. She yelped in surprise and lust as she then felt Elphaba's nails try and rake along her behind and grope it roughly. The she stopped much to Galinda's disappointment.

"Oh don't stop now dearest!" Galinda whined until she saw what Elphaba was actually doing. The third descending had begun to chuck everything off the blanket and pulled the blonde on top of her to join her. Galinda giggled at their position and moaned into their kiss. Although Elphaba liked the position this wasn't what she wanted, she wanted to feel the blonde. Sensing what Elphaba wanted she smiled and waited for her to continue; of which Elphaba did. Rolling them over so she was on top she snarled slightly in arousal as she saw Galinda's pale mounds bared before her once again. She gingerly flicked her tongue over the blonde's nipple before she took it into her mouth and suckled strongly. Suddenly feeling a surge of want and dominance she began to graze her teeth against Galinda's nipple and bit down on it until she heard a gasp and let go.

"O-oh my, give my other side some attention Elphie," the emerald woman complied by rubbing the other with her hand and twisting the nipple between her two of her fingers. Not wanting to leave Galinda unsatisfied she gave the nipple the same treatment as the other; then sucking one after the other repeatedly, taking what she could of Galinda's bosom into her mouth.

"Lurline where did you, learn how to do this."

"I do read my sweet."

"Mmmmm well I am glad that you read so much...O-Oh!" she cut herself off by feeling Elphaba's firm hold keeping her arms above her head whilst the emerald woman licked all the way up her stomach and down again.

"Do you want this my sweet."

"Yes!" The blonde whispered sharply.

"Where do you want me."

"I want you between my legs dearest."

"Good, because I want to taste all of you my sweet." She slowly placed open mouth kisses down Galinda's thighs until she reached her destination. She peeled the rest of her bathing suit down to her chins. To get under the material she placed Galinda's legs on her shoulders and begun to lick the top of her lower mound with a hard stroke of her tongue.

"Sweet Oz, please, don't tease me." Elphaba smirked as she begun to swirl her tongue around the outside of the blonde's lower lips and gently flicked it on her clit.

"E-elphie!"

"Okay my sweet." This time she began to lap at Galinda's centre with long hard licks.

"Mmmm you taste delicious do you know that."

"D-do i!" The blonde raised her voice an octave.

"Mmmhmm" the blonde whined at the feel of Elphaba's reply sending vibrations to her tingling centre.

"Ooooh Lurline! Don't stop."

"Hmmm?" Elphaba looked up as Galinda whined again. She revelled at the convulsion on the blonde's face as she lapped at her.

XXXXXXXXX

As they carried on their indulgent activities Boq, Tibbett and Crope were on their way to the waterfall. Boq wasn't comfortable in showing off his bathing suit. It was too trim and fitted for his liking and to know Tibbett and Crope was going to see him in it was all the more embarrassing.

"Hey Boq want to go for a slide."

"OZ NO CROPE DON'T YOU DARE!" Boq looked down at the waterfall if he was to be pushed it would be a good landing into the water but he himself wasn't ready yet.

"Oops I'm fainting." Crope leaned on Boq to push him closer to the edge.

"I-I mean it!"

"Oh no my hand is spasming." Crope pushed Boq who involuntarily jumped to make a greater jump into the water.

"AHHHH!" both Crope and Tibbett laughed at his cry.

Galinda finally coming back to her senses heard the scream and a familiar figure fall into the water. Elphaba however stayed oblivious and kept on going whilst the others ran to find Boq in the water.

"Sweet Ozma Elphie stop!" Galinda shut her legs clamping Elphaba there for a moment so she would get the message and then released her.

"Oz Glin alright what?" As she asked the question she looked around to see Boq emerging form the water. Galinda hurriedly did her bathing suit back up and tried doing up the ties. Boq looked wide eyed at Elphaba still laying there with her arms around Galinda's waist.

"G-good morning Miss Galinda?" Crope, Tibbett and Boq said in unison

"U-uh hello guys." She said as she frowned at Elphaba and pushed her away slightly.

"W-were you two?" Crope pointed at the two.

"Ah well Elphaba was just helping me do up my bathing suit you see, the bottom end always gets stuck." Elphaba face palmed herself at Galinda's weak excuse. The munchkin in the water still stared at Galinda's beautiful frame wishing it could be him pleasuring Miss Galinda the way he guessed Elphaba had been. He was also glad that he was in the water too for...well...reasons he wished not to tell anyone.

"Right well..." Crope started, " we are going to have a bathe is- is that okay?"

"Ooooh of course yes, quite alright, do what you want." They nodded in response and headed for the water. They bathed in silence for a while as Galinda and Elphaba sat there blushing next to each other, not a word spoken in that moment in time. Just a simple gesture of holding each other's hand as they sat.

Tibbett whispered to Crope. "They were totally about to have sex weren't they."

"I presume so."

"Oh come on it was obvious, who would have thought they would be so bold!" Elphaba and Galinda looked at each other and back at the boys in the waterfall.

"They are onto us Elphie." The emerald woman rolled her eyes.

"Well if you haven't of made that excuse we probably would of got away of it."

"Well you didn't help!" The blonde tried to defend herself.

"It's over with now we will just have to carry on as normal." Galinda whined as she looked up at Elphaba, it became obvious to her what she wanted.

"E-elphie."

"Later my sweet." And indeed late indulgence commenced.


End file.
